Aikatsu Dream!
Aikatsu Dream! 'is an Aikatsu fanseries created by Curewhiteaj It has been worked on for a while but hasn't been properly established. This is currently a WIP. Plot ''Hoshizora Nozomi isn’t into idols but then is taken away by a concert of Shirabe Asuka, a D4F(Dream 4\for Future) member. She then decides to attend Crystal Academy along with her childhood friend Kise Aria. Let’s Aikatsu~ Characters Crystal Academy *Hoshizora Nozomi : A cute type idol, energetic but quite the nerd. She doesn’t really like trying new things but due to her energetic personality, she can’t help it. Nozomi uses Dreaming Princess *Kise Aira : A childhood friend of Nozomi, really into idols causing her to be not as good in school. She really likes designing. Aira also uses Dreaming Princess. *Suzuki Ami : A cool idol that is a very proud girl. She is able to play the piano and guitar. Ami really likes dogs but gets annoyed easily. She uses Sparkling Rock *Takami Riko : Riko is a sexy idol and also a childhood friend of Nozomi. She gets embarrassed easily and is frightened of trying new things like Nozomi. She uses Moonlight Destiny. *Kosouka Rona : Rona is a pop idol and has been in the entertainment industry for a while. It seems that she doesn’t like being a pop idol..? She uses Candy Paradise. *Shirabe Asuka : The cute member of D4F, she strives to be a kind princess senpai like Shiratori Hime. Asuka has been in the entertainment industry since she was born. She is the muse of Dreaming Princess. *Hamano Kanan : The cool member of D4F, she is a kind person. Kanan really likes rock music but prefers idol music slightly above it. She is the muse of Sparkling Rock. *Ageha Lucy : The sexy member of D4F, she is a very particular person and likes everything to be done nicely. She follows rules carefully although affecting her ego. She is the co-designer and muse of Moonlight Destiny. *Kujou Mina : The pop member of D4F, she is quite silly but used to be a big nerd and used to be a cute idol. She is very clumsy and is very dependent on Lucy and Kanan. She is the muse of Candy Paradise. Episode List Main Article: List of Aikatsu Dream! Episodes Brands * Dreaming Princess * Sparkling Rock * Candy Paradise * Moonlight Destiny Trivia Seasons '''SPOILER ALERT! Don't read on if you don't want to be spoiled! Season 1 Hoshizora Nozomi aims to be in D4F, the elite unit of the academy. She faces many obstacles but befriends some other fellow idols. Season 2 Hoshizora Nozomi reunites with her sister Hoshizora Mirai, who is the Top Idol of Japan. Mirai has gone to study aboard since Nozomi was very little. The Crystal Stars System debuts with Crystal Stars PR Coords and new appeals. Season 3 Diana fantasies about Nozomi, her idol and wishses to join D4F. She struggles to find her own individual light and shine. Season 4 Diana is now in D4F and Nozomi has graduated. She must take on the new responsibilities. Meanwhile, a new girl is faced with a system problem and flips her whole world upside down. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu Dream!